Atonement
by WRATH77
Summary: Castiel, now fallen, want to redeem himself to Dean and Sam, but the brothers show that there is no need. Wincestiel. R


Castiel sighed as he watched the library, seeing the Winchesters pouring over books.

It has been a month and a half since the angels fell. Since Dean and Sam have found him, human and fallen. Since he actually left the room, except for mealtimes. He knows Sam is getting better from the trials; it was a slow progress. While Castiel was alone, he thinks a lot.

He though about his betrayals, especially the ones to the Winchesters. The Winchesters who always welcomed his with open arms, the ones who called him family. Sam and Dean even welcomed into their bed as a lover, murmuring praises into his flesh. But now, this recent betrayal, he wonders how he will redeem himself to them.

Which now led to the present.

"Cas?"he looked up and saw Dean and Sam staring at him with concern.

"You ok?" Sam said as the got up and walked over to the ex-angel.

"I want to redeem myself to you." He blurted out.

"Cas…"

"I have betrayed and hurt you two countless times. Now I am useless as human, I'm no longer an angel. B-But, I can still be of use for you."

He then put a hand to his chest.

"You can use my body however you wish."

There was a silence after that, the brothers looks at Cas in surprise and then looked at each other. Dean then let out a sigh.

"Let's go to the bedroom. We gotta fix this."

The three men walked to to the room, silence between them. When they got to the room, Castiel started to remove his clothes, but Dean stopped him.

"Cas, you are useful to us. We don't care of you are an angel or not, you're family to us."

"Dean's right, Cas." Sam said, "Besides, we already forgave you for all that."

"But, I can't…" Castiel said, his eyes filling with tears, "I can't heal you, I can't protect you anymore."

The boys then hugged him.

"We love you, Cas." Dean said, "We will protect you."

"Yeah, it's ok." Sam said, "Besides, self-loathing is more Dean's thing."

That earned him a shoulder shove from Dean.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Castiel smiled at the banter, feeling comforted by their body heat.

"I miss you both." He murmured, snuggling into Sam's chest, "It's been…awhile."

"Yeah, it has." Dean said, then kissing him hard. They plundered each others mouths, groaning the whole time. Castiel then pulled away, only for Sam to claim his lips. Their hands were caressing him, sending electric shocks through his skin.

"Dean…Sam…please!"

"Well, can't have that." Sam said, leading them to the bed.

"Wait, Sam, how are you…" Castiel asked hesitantly, making Sam smile gently.

"I'm still a little tired." Sam said sheepishly.

"No worries, Sammy." Dean said, "I'll do all the work and you take care of the rest of Cas."

Clothes were quickly discarded and Sam lay flat on the bed as Castiel climbed in top of him. They kissed lazily, moaning at each other. Dean knelt down and spread Castiel's cheeks, groaning hungrily.

"I miss this ass. I miss your little hole, Cas." He said, going forward and starting to lick it. Castiel cried out and keened as Dean licked him. Sam looked like he was enjoying the show.

"You better get the lube, Dean." Sam purred, "I don't think our angel is gonna last long."

Dean pulled back with a slurp and reached over to the nightstand, taking out a bottle libe and putting some of it on fingers. He threw it to Sam, who put handful himself. Dean slicked his fingers and put his fingers inside Castiel. He then frowned.

"Cas, you're already stretched?" Dean said, making it sound more like a statement then a wuestion.

"Yes, I wanted to be ready…for when you used me." Castiel said softly. Sam held him tightly and Dean kissed his shoulder.

"No, Cas. We're gonna fuck you, but not because we want to use you. It's because we love you." Dean said as he entered Castiel, making the ex-angel groan. Dean started a fast pace, knowing that's how Castiel liked it. Sam slicked up his cock and Castiels, rubbing them together.

Castiel gasped at the stimulation, everything was different. It was overwhelming, all his sense were going haywire. It would have been too much for him, but at the moment, he didn't care.

"Dean…Sam…Oh God…I-I…"

"You're close, angel?" Sama sked.

"Y-Yes, ah, I'm close…so close…"

Castiel then came with a scream, gushing over him and Sam's chest. He was only dimly aware of twin grunts as the brothers came. They all collapse against each other, panting.

Dean ran his hand over Castiels back, while Sam kissed his hair.

"We love you, Cas." Dean said, "We always will."

"Yeah." Sam said, "Don't worry, we got you, Cas."

Castiel smiled as he fell asleep, feeling safe in his lover's arms.

**AN: My first Wincestiel fic, woot!**

**Just some Cas wanting to redeem himself to Sam and Cas and they show how much they need him in a physical manner. I just needed some threesome smut, ok?**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


End file.
